Adventures of Mini Sailor Moon
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Rubeus uses a shrink ray on Sailor Moon and turns her into a six year old girl. Later on, Usagi leaves Tokyo secretly and seeks help from the Dynamic Duo known as Batman & Robin knowing they would have the know how to reverse Rubeus's shrink ray, however will Batman & Robin the Boy Wonder help Sailor Moon return to normal? Stay there & find out!
1. 01 Sailor Moon Shrunk!

The Adventures of Mini Sailor Moon

Chapter 01: "Sailor Moon Shrunk!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place after Sailor Moon R episode 72 and this is a crossover  
with Batman. This will be a crossover with the 1960's version of Batman and not  
the Movie Franchise "Batman." This also is not related to the series by "Tuxedo" Will  
wwolfshohl called "Adventures of The Chibi Scouts." I am also rewriting my original story  
and I will be using the original dialogue and story structure as much as possible with new  
dialogue and so on. Please enjoy.

**** 01 ****

it was a bright sunny day in Gotham City. Millionaire Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson sat in the  
living room of Wayne Manor watching the local news. Aunt Harriet sat in a chair not too far  
from Dick Grayson. The male TV news anchor spoke of the Joker being caught by the Caped Crusaders.  
He also reported that Mister Freeze sold a shrink ray to another villain named Rubeus for a small fee.  
The male news anchor also reported that the Sailor Guardians hadn't defeated the Black Moon clan  
and the Black Moon continued to attack Tokyo on a daily basis.

"Gee Bruce, do you think this Rubeus works for this 'Black Moon Clan,' if Mister sold this shrink ray  
to Rubeus of the Black Moon clan, those Sailor Guardians will be in trouble!"

Dick Grayson asked Bruce Wayne. Bruce tried to keep up to date on the events of the day both in Gotham  
City and elsewhere.

"I do not know Dick, Mister Freeze is one sly fiend. I heard these Sailor Guardians usually fight evil at night.  
If technology of Mister Freeze gets in the hands of an enemy not related to Batman and Robin, there could  
be trouble."

Bruce explained to Dick Grayson. Aunt Harriet wasn't a bit interested in their conversation and tried to ignore  
their 'silly' talk as she called it.

Hours passed and in Tokyo, Japan. Usagi and Rei were having a bite to eat at the cafe that was connected  
to the Game Crown Arcade. The two girls were discussing Rubeus and what he had plans next for them.

"I wonder what Rubeus has planned for us next?"

Usagi asked Rei in a quiet tone so no one else could hear them.

"I don't know, the Sacred Fire revealed something bad could happen later, other than that, I have no idea."

Rei Hino answered Usagi in a serious tone and also matched Usagi's tone of voice so no one else could  
over hear.

"Like what?"

Usagi asked Rei about what Rei had seen in the Sacred Fire.

"I don't know. The Sacred Fire can only give so much."

Rei answered Usagi again. However, sometimes, Rei knew more than she let others know due to the nature  
of the reading. She didn't want to scare Usagi or anyone else.

"Ok, then we have to stay on guard."

Usagi answered Rei. Usagi accepted Rei's answer and decided not to speak of it anymore. Makoto , Minako, Ami  
entered the cafe and joined in the conversation.

"What were you and Usagi talking about?"

Minako asked Rei in a curious tone.

"Oh, about a recent reading I had with the Sacred Fire. Something bad may happen, but what I don't know. The  
Sacred Fire is usually never clear on what will happen."

Rei explained to the others on what she had witnessed with the Sacred Fire.

"Hey guys. I have to go. I told Mamo-Chan I would meet him at his apartment. Bye guys!"

Usagi suddenly spoke to the other girls and waved goodbye.

"Bye."

Rei, Minako, and Makoto told Usagi.

"Bye and be careful."

Ami told Usagi as she left. Usagi walked over to Mamoru's apartment. Usagi knocked on his door.

"Coming."

Mamoru spoke from inside his door and he opened the door to see Usagi Tsukino standing there.

"Hi, Usako! Come on in."

Mamoru asked Usagi to come inside. Usagi didn't know what Mamoru wanted to talk to her about.  
She thought it may be important.

"What did you want to see me for?"

Usagi asked Mamoru of what he wanted to talk about.

"I felt something strange. I think something is going to happen to you soon."

Mamoru began to warn Usagi that something was going to happen to her. Usagi  
took interest in this.

"Like what?"

Usagi asked Mamoru. He had her attention. He looked into her eyes. He loved her very  
deeply. He would die for her to make sure she was safe.

"I do not know. It's just a feeling I have. It won't go away. Promise me you will be careful?"

Mamoru really didn't understand the feeling he had but he asked her to be safe.

"Rei-Chan felt something too."

Usagi answered Mamoru that Rei felt something too.

"Promise me, that you'll be careful. Okay?"

Mamoru asked Usagi to be safe. He didn't want to lose her.

"I will. I am going to go home and take a nap."

Usagi answered Mamoru and promised that she would be safe and that she was going  
home to take a nap.

"Bye! My sweet Odango!"

Mamoru told her goodbye and Usagi blushed slightly when he called her Odango.

"Goodbye Mamo-Chan."

Usagi told Mamoru and Usagi left Mamoru's apartment and headed home. In the UFO, Rubeus met  
with the Wiseman and Rubeus spoke to the Wiseman.

"Sire, I have bought an item from a cold hearted villain named Mister Freeze. He is a enemy of a hero called  
'Batman' and he sold me a shrink ray that will turn Sailor Moon into a six year old girl, however there's only  
enough power for one Senshi to be shrunk."

Rubeus explained to the Wiseman and the Wiseman was interested in this ray gun.

"Please go on Rubeus."

The Wiseman was interested in this new device. He offered for Rubeus to continue in his explanation  
about the shrink ray.

"Sire, the best way is to lure the Sailor Senshi out and use the shrink ray on Sailor Moon when she doesn't  
expect it."

Rubeus explained to the Wiseman.

"You have my blessing Rubeus. Please don't fail me."

The Wiseman gave Rubeus his blessing and he vanished. Meanwhile, Usagi almost made it home and  
then her communicator beeped.

"Usagi here."

Usagi answered her communicator. It was Ami.

"There's a droid near O-SAP and we need you as soon as possible."

Ami explained to her.

"I am on my way! Usagi out. Moon Crystal Power!"

Usagi answered Ami again and she turned off her communicator and spoke her transformation phrase  
Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon left for O-SAP. The others were fighting Droid Merciless!  
Rubeus was there too in a secret place supervising the battle.

"Shining Aqua Illusion!"

A bunch of cold water hit Droid Merciless.

"Burning Mandela!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sailor Venus: "Crescent Beam!"

all the attacks came together and hit the droid. Sailor Moon showed up on the scene.

"Sailor Moon! He's all yours!"

Sailor Jupiter told Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon nodded called her Cutie Moon Rod and spoke  
her finishing attack.

"Okay! Moon Princess Halation!"

Sailor Moon waved her Moon Rod and Droid Merciless  
was turned to dust! Rubeus was angry and came forth!

DAMN YOU! Now Sailor Moon you'll pay for destroying the Droid!"

Rubeus spoke in an angry tone and activated his shrink ray.

"Shrink Sailor Moon, shrink!"

Rubeus spoke as he pointed the Shrink Ray at Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon  
started to regress in age and shrink at the same time to that of a six year old  
girl.

"Not fair!"

Sailor Moon protested.

"Now I will kill you off!"

Rubeus vowed to kill off Sailor Moon. A red rose hit the ground and Tuxedo Kamen appeared.

"Girls are very special! You shouldn't harm them. Sailors Senshi, let's get Sailor Moon out of here."

Tuxedo Kamen told the Senshi. The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen disappeared.

Later, at the Hikawa Shrine, the Senshi and Mamoru discuss what they can do with Usagi.

"Can we reverse the effects of the Shrink Ray?"

Rei asked the others about reversing the effects of the shrink ray.

"I don't know. I don't think there is a way to reverse it."

Mamoru gave his thoughts to the others.

"I hate being small."

Usagi protested about being six years old all over again.

"What do we do? We can't take Usagi home. Now what?"

Ami asked what they would do with Usagi now she was a small girl at the age of six.

"Usagi can stay with me. Until we can get her back to her normal size and age."

Makoto offered to let Usagi stay with her until they could find a way to reverse Usagi's age.

"And how old do you think I am?"

Usagi asked about how old she was now being a small girl.

"Six."

Ami answered giving her guess on how old Usagi was now.

"Ok, call Mrs. Tsukino and tell her that Usagi is staying with me for a while. Also, please tell her that Usagi has  
a bad cold and can't spread it with her family."

"Okay. Got it."

Rei agreed with Makoto's plan. The Senshi had no way at the moment to return Usagi back to normal.

Come on Usagi. I will take you to my apartment."

Makoto told Usagi and Usagi agreed to go with Makoto to her apartment.

Later at Makoto's apartment. They had arrived there and they went inside.

"This stinks...I am small...once more."

Usagi protested once again about being small. Makoto put her hand on Usagi's shoulder and  
spoke to her.

"Don't worry. The Senshi and me will look after you. I promise you that."

Makoto promised to keep Usagi safe from harm.

"Thanks...I guess."

Usagi made a deep sigh and thanked Makoto. And if ChibiUsa happened to find out what happened  
to Usagi, there would be a lot of questions. The Sailor Senshi's battle with Rubeus was far from over.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: "Revenge of the Senshi!"

Next: Sailor Mars and the others see Rubeus in town and Strike back at him. What will happen?  
Find out on the next Adventures of Mini Sailor Moon!

This chapter was completed on: 03/09/2019

The Adventures of Mini Sailor Moon is a work of fanfiction by the Crystal Knight and is based on the  
original story. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI and other copyright holders. This is  
for fun. Batman, Robin, The Joker, Mister Freeze and other related characters are trademarks of  
D.C. Comics.


	2. 02 Revenge of the Senshi!

The Adventures of Mini Sailor Moon

Chapter 02: "Revenge of the Senshi!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This is chapter 2. Enjoy.

**** 02 ****

Usagi was at Makoto's apartment now. Rubeus used a shrink ray on Usagi and Usagi  
regressed to the age of six. Both Mamoru and Rei had warned her something like this  
would happen. Usagi felt very humiliated by this and she pouted.

"This stinks!"

Usagi crossed her arms and showing she hated being six years old.

"I don't smell anything awful."

Makoto answered Usagi that she didn't smell anything bad.

"You don't get it."

Usagi spoke again being very annoyed that Makoto didn't understand what Usagi had  
told her.

"Get what?"

Makoto asked Usagi about what Usagi had said to her.

"It's so humiliating to be so small."

Usagi protested to Makoto for being a small girl at the age of six.

Makoto kneels down to Usagi and tried to calm her down.

"I don't know about you, but maybe this is a way for you to be tested on how  
strong you are."

Makoto explained to Usagi that this was a way to test Usagi's strength and resolve  
during this crisis she had.

"I still hate it."

Usagi protested again but in a calm tone.

Makoto: "Don't worry about that now. How about we go for a walk for awhile?"

Makoto asked Usagi. She wanted Usagi to relax and not be upset by being small.

"Okay."

Usagi agreed to going on a walk with Makoto. Makoto then thought of Usagi's odangos  
and she spoke to Usagi.

"I have to undo your odangos. No one may know you are Usagi. Do you agree to this?"

Makoto explained to Usagi about removing the odangos from Usagi's so she wasn't  
recognized by anyone. Usagi had no choice but to agree to this. Then Makoto and Usagi went for a walk.

"Do you want an ice-cream?"

Makoto asked Usagi if she wanted ice cream.

"Okay."

Usagi answered Makoto about getting ice cream. Usagi wasn't too excited about ice cream however.

"How about Chocolate chip?"

Makoto asked Usagi if she wanted chocolate chip.

"Sure, I guess."

Usagi answered Makoto about the ice cream.

"Okay. Two Chocolate Chip cones please."

Makoto answered Usagi and then spoke to the ice cream vendor. They are handed two cones of ice-cream.

"How is it?"

Makoto asked Usagi about the ice cream.

"Good."

Usagi answered. It was a funny thing. Usagi wasn't craving ice cream at a time like this. She had to live through  
it however. Makoto's Communicator beeps.

"Makoto here."

Makoto answered her communicator.

"Can you come over to the Hikawa Shrine?"

Rei asked Makoto.

"Yes. I will leave Usagi with Motoki."

Makoto answered Rei and said she would leave Usagi with Motoki.

"Good. I will see you soon."

Rei agreed to what Makoto had said.

"Makoto out."

Makoto answered her communicator and she turned off her communicator and turned back  
to Usagi.

"You are going to fight a monster?

Usagi asked Makoto about fighting a monster.

"I have to go to the Hikawa Shrine. I will leave you with Motoki. For now when you with others, you will  
be known as Usa. Okay?"

Makoto explained to Usagi and she agreed to what Makoto told her.

"Okay."

Usagi agreed to what Makoto had told her. They walk to the Game Crown Arcade.

"Mako-Chan. Good to see you."

Motoki greeted Makoto.

"Can you watch... umm ... my cousin for me for a while?"

Makoto asked Motoki.

"Sure."

Motoki answered Makoto.

"Thanks." Makoto turned to Usagi and she spoke to her. "Be good, okay?"

Makoto asked Usagi.

"Okay, I will."

Usagi had no choice but to agree and Makoto left for the Hikawa Shrine.

"Come on...what's your name?"

Motoki asked Usagi as he took Usagi's hand.

"Usa."

Usagi answered Motoki. She didn't want Motoki to know that she was Usagi.

"Good name, That's very close to a friend of mine whose name is Usagi."

Motoki told her that it was a good name and that he knew someone by the name of Usagi.  
Usagi thought again being a six year old girl was humiliating.

Meanwhile at the Hikawa Shrine, Makoto had made it there and the Senshi minus Usagi all  
discussed about what to do now.

"What is it?"

Makoto asked Usagi what they wanted to talk about.

"We all decided to strike back at Rubeus for what he did to Sailor Moon."

Rei answered that they decided to attack Rubeus of what he did to Usagi.

Makoto: "Really? Is it safe to attack him? There could be trouble later on? Where is he Ami?"

Makoto asked Rei about the Senshi striking back on Rubeus. She also asked if it was safe to  
attack him and she also wondered where Rubeus was.

"He's near the Game Crown Arcade."

Ami answered Makoto. Makoto thought about Rubeus and she too wanted to strike back at him for  
Usagi's sake.

"Let's transform and blast him!"

Makoto answered Ami and suggested that they transform.

"Good. Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

They all shouted. "Make Up!" The four girls yelled and transformed into their Senshi forms. Meanwhile... Rubeus was on top of  
a building plotting to strike the other Senshi when they appeared on the building with him.

"Now to deal with the other Sailor Senshi...huh?"

Rubeus spoke to himself as the Senshi suddenly appeared and called their attacks to strike at him.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Shining Aqua Illusion!"

"Crescent Beam!"  
The four powers came together and was hurled at Rubeus and hit him with a mighty force. He wasn't killed by the attack, just  
injured a bit.

"DAMN YOU SENSHI!"

Rubeus cursed at the Sailor Senshi as he vanished from their sight.

"Was this right thing to do?"

Sailor Jupiter asked the others about striking Rubeus.

"Don't worry about it! What can possibly go wrong?"

Sailor Mars asked Sailor Jupiter but Sailor Jupiter didn't answer back. She was concerned for Usagi's safety.

Later on, Makoto explained to Usagi at her apartment what the Senshi did. Usagi was mad!

"You guys did what?"

Usagi yelled at the top of her lungs at Makoto.

"Attacked Rubeus."

Makoto explained to Usagi that they attacked Rubeus. Usagi didn't like this.

"Now he may come after me because of what you all did. Thanks a lot."

Usagi answered Makoto. Usagi was furious about what the Senshi did. Makoto tried  
to calm down Usagi.

"Please Usagi-Chan, don't be angry at me. If I was in your place, would you strike back  
at Rubeus?"

Makoto asked Usagi and Usagi thought about it for a moment and spoke.

"Yes, maybe so..." Usagi answered. "Yes, maybe so..."

Usagi spoke in a quiet tone. The others hoped they could find a way to return Usagi back to  
normal. Will Rubeus come after Usagi? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: "Rubeus Strikes Again!"

Next: Rubeus tries to capture Usagi, but he strikes back at the other Sailor Senshi! Can they  
defeat Rubeus and protect Usagi? Find out on the next Adventures of Mini Sailor Moon!

This chapter was completed on: 03/09/2019

The Adventures of Mini Sailor Moon is a work of fanfiction by the Crystal Knight and is based on the  
original story. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI and other copyright holders. This is  
for fun. Batman, Robin, The Joker, Mister Freeze and other related characters are trademarks of  
D.C. Comics.


	3. 03 Rubeus Strikes Again!

The Adventures of Mini Sailor Moon

Chapter 03: "Rubeus Strikes Again!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Here's chapter three! Enjoy!

**** 03 ****

ChibiUsa still didn't know that Usagi had became a six year old girl. ChibiUsa was  
bound to find out what had happened to Usagi. Then the day that ChibiUsa came over  
to Makoto's apartment and Makoto hadn't expected Chibiusa to be there at the door with  
Rei and Ami. ChibiUsa discovered that Usagi was six years old and two years younger than  
she was.

"Usagi is a small girl?"

ChibiUsa asked in a curious tone about Usagi and Usagi snapped back at ChibiUsa.

"Yes, you little spore! I am a six year old girl! The enemy had caused it!"

Usagi snapped back. Usagi was on edge due to her being a six year old girl. Makoto calmed  
Usagi again. Makoto led the others to the sofa and they started to discuss of what to do with Usagi.

"Now what are we going to do about Usagi being six years old? Now we can't just take the Tsukino's  
daughter and tell them, 'I'm sorry! You got to put up with her for the next 8 years, since Rubeus shrink  
her to the size and age of six!' Guys We got to think of an excuse of why to keep Usagi from the Tsukino  
household."

Rei asked Makoto and Ami. Usagi and ChibiUsa sat together on the sofa and waited for the others to answer.  
Everyone thought long and hard. Then Makoto had an idea.

"We can say that Usagi came down with a bad cold and it's safe to keep her here so that her sickness doesn't  
spread. Thoughts?"

Makoto gave her suggestion to Rei and Ami. And she awaited their reply.

"That could work. Still they would want to talk to her. They would know that her voice has changed."

Ami answered and gave her thoughts on the situation.

True. Who can do an impression of Usagi's voice."

Rei asked about who could do Usagi's voice best.

"I can!"

Makoto volunteered and Makoto spoke tried to clear her throat before beginning. Then Makoto began.

"I am the pretty sailor suited sailor soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

Makoto did her best impression of Usagi.

"What do you think?"

Makoto asked Ami, Rei, Usagi and ChibiUsa on her Usagi impression.

"That's great. Usagi, what do you think?"

Rei thought Makoto's impression of Usagi was really good and asked Usagi what she thought.

"It's really good. People could be fooled easily. ChibiUsa, do you think you can make Luna Ball  
make my parents believe that when Makoto does impressions on the phone to my parents?"

Usagi answered and asked ChibiUsa if she can make Usagi's parents believe that Makoto is Usagi  
on the phone.

"That's easy. But I have to be at their house. Hey Rei-Chan, why don't you come with me?"

ChibiUsa answered that she could brainwash Usagi's parents but she said she had to be there to do it.

"Mako-Chan, make sure you sound like Usagi is sick when you communicate with Usagi's parents. That is  
important."

Ami explained to Makoto and Makoto nodded her head and agreed.

"I understand."

Makoto understood that her impersonation of Usagi had to be perfect.

"Okay. Shall we off Chibiusa?"

Rei asked ChibiUsa just before they left for Usagi's house.

"Yes, let's be on our way."

ChibiUsa agreed with Rei and both of them left for Usagi's house.

"Now that's taken care of, now what?"

Makoto asked Ami.

"Hopefully, we can find a way to return Usagi to normal."

After ten minutes or so, Minako and ChibiUsa arrive. ChibiUsa dribbled her Luna Ball and then  
threw it in the air. Then the ball turned into an umbrella. The ChibiUsa spoke.

"Luna Ball! Please don't not let the Tsukino's worry about their daughter Usagi when she calls, because she  
is ok."

Rei's communicator was on, so the others would hear of what ChibiUsa said, so Makoto could call and  
impersonate Usagi. Makoto cleared her throat and then called the Tsukino's. Kenji picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Kenji asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hi dad!"

Makoto began to impersonate Usagi and she pretended that she was sick.

"Are you okay?"

Kenji asked Makoto who was impersonating Usagi.

"I am okay, but I got a nasty cold."

Makoto answered again pretending to be Usagi and being sick.

"When will you be coming home?"

Kenji asked Makoto when Usagi was coming home.

"Mako-Chan is going to teach me how to cook and bake. However, She says I have to rest  
and get better first."

Makoto spoke that she was going to teach Usagi how to cook and bake but Usagi had to rest  
and get better first.

"Well, I hope you get better soon. You be good. I love you."

Kenji spoke that he loved Usagi very much.

"I love you too dad. I have to go now. Bye!"

Makoto answered again and said that she loved Kenji very much as she still was impersonating  
Usagi.

"Bye!"

Makoto and Kenji hang up the phone. Makoto turned to the others.

"Well?"

Makoto asked about how her impersonation of Usagi was.

"It was very convincing."

Rei spoke through her communicator stating it was very good.

"Yeah. It's hard to point out who's the real Usagi."

Ami gave her comments on Makoto's impersonation of Usagi.

"Thanks. Usagi?"

Makoto thanked Ami and Rei and questioned Usagi.

"It was really good."

Usagi was impressed and stated that Makoto's impersonation of Usagi was really good.

Meanwhile, Rubeus stood before the Wiseman and the Wiseman spoke to Rubeus.

"Rubeus, I commend your efforts in shrinking Sailor Moon. And the Sailor Senshi defeated you in battle.  
How are you going to stop them? What about the shrink ray? Will you use it on them too?"

The Wiseman asked Rubeus and Rubeus spoke up.

"There's not enough power for another shot on another Senshi. I am going to destroy the shrink ray, so it can't be  
reversed to make Sailor Moon big again."

Rubeus spoke that the shrink ray only had enough for one shot.

"Good. There's one of those Senshi now. get her!"

The Wiseman praised Rubeus and spoke that Rei Hino was alone and he commanded that Rubeus get Rei.

"Yes sir!"

Rubeus answered his master and Rubeus teleported away.

Minako was on her way to Makoto's when her communicator went off.

"Hello, Minako here."

Minako answered her communicator.

"We need you at Makoto's apartment as soon as possible."

Makoto answered Minako.

"I am on my way."

Minako answered Makoto and just before she could speak again, the conversation was interrupted by a  
distress call as Rubeus appeared out of nowhere.

"What is it Minako?"

Makoto asked Minako as she heard a disturbance in the background.

"Rubeus is back and he's very mad! HURRY!"

Minako answered Makoto and stating that Rubeus looked angry.

"Right! I am on my way. Rei, if you can hear me, we will need you too!"

Makoto answered Minako and also stated for Rei to join them.

"I want to go!"

Usagi suddenly spoke up stating that she wished to go too. Makoto put her  
hands on Usagi's shoulders and spoke to her.

"For your own good, stay here!"

Makoto suggested that Usagi should stay there so she would remain safe from harm.

"Okay."

Usagi replied in disappointment as she pouted.

"Let's do it! Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

The Sailor Senshi arrived in time to fight Rubeus. Minako also transformed

"Venus Star Power!"

"Make Up!"

The four Senshi yelled as they transformed into their proper Senshi forms.

"So you arrived! Bad choice, because I will kill you!"

Rubeus stated that he would kill the Senshi. The Senshi wasn't a bit scared. The Senshi  
started their attacks.

"Burning Mandala..."

"Supreme Thunder..."

Both Jupiter and Mars made their attacks, but Rubeus deflected their attacks and sent their  
attacks back at them and Rubeus knocked out the Sailor Senshi!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter: "Usagi Captured! Part 1!"

This chapter was completed on: 04/08/2019

The Adventures of Mini Sailor Moon is a work of fanfiction by the Crystal Knight and is based on the  
original story. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, TOEI and other copyright holders. This is  
for fun. Batman, Robin, The Joker, Mister Freeze and other related characters are trademarks of  
D.C. Comics.


End file.
